


Let me help you

by Renee_Liddell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I dont't know what I'm doing, ahhhh, edgy elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Liddell/pseuds/Renee_Liddell
Summary: Elsa doesn't have the better life and she hated it, so, when her mother asked her to go with the counsellor she did not expected to know Honeymaren, a musician that will do anything help her.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fanfic in English so... sorry, really sorry... I'm gonna work in this when my first fanfic end (A tu hogar has de volver), so, this is kinda a pilot??? Ah... Sorry...

She was sitting in a withe room, in its walls could be seeing some pictures with motivation quotes like “the day can be grey, but tomorrow the sun will rise!” or “even the slowest turtle can win the race” and Elsa hated it, she hated it all, she only was there because her mother obligated her to go, if there was for her, she would be in the bar picking some fight, getting drunk or better! Maybe she would be jumping from a breach and finally end her miserably life! Yeah, her sister will be sad, and maybe her mother, but her step-father? No, that son of a bitch heated her, since her father died in a car accident where both of them were, she was the one who had to be in charge of everting, she needed take care of her little sister and her mother because his step-father was useless, she needed to take care of the fucking family company that she hated because she was the older one and she had the age to be CEO even if she was still at school, she had to be the perfect girl, the perfect daughter, the perfect everything and she didn’t want and couldn’t be that.

So, she was there, in the counsellor’s office of her university, like, since when she goes to the school? She stoped to showed up there two quarters ago because she had to be in her office to make some things done and, after that, she didn’t come back because she hated the school and what she was studying, yeah, she needed to learn some things because she had to run a company but she wasn’t happy, what she wanted to do was play music, since she was a kid she loved music but no, now she was a business woman. Elsa was waiting for her counsellor, as far as she knew, a student would be her counsellor, why? Easy, the actual counsellor was a drunk men that prefer to stay drunk and make some school interns do his work. She waited, and waited, and waited, thirty minutes passed and she was still waiting. Elsa sighed annoyed and looked throw the only window that the room had, the sky was grey and rain started to fall smashing little drops in the crystal. Well, just thirty minutes more and she’d take her stuffs and leave the room.

Elsa was already planned where she will be go after this waist of time when the door opened showing a smaller brunette girl with a orange shirt that said “you life matters”, blue shorts, red convers and a hat. The new girl smiled at her and took the sit in front of her. The blue eyed rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms in her chest showing a protective posture, the other girl was just there, putting her back in the floor and seeing her directly with a kind face, who the hell was her? Nobody can be that kind, well, Anna could but she was an exception.

“Sorry for being late, my class took more time that I thought”, the brunette said.

“I don’t care”, Elsa answered not looking at her.

“Well, let’s start”, the girl extended her arm to shake her hand with Elsa’s. “Hello, my name is Honeymaren Nattura and I’ll help you with any problem you’re passing throw!”

Elsa saw the hand in front of her and just ignored it, she didn’t need that shit.

“Do you want to help me? End my life”, was the answer that the older one gave.

The girl, Honeymaren, lowed her hand slowly, her profesor had told her that this case will be a hard one but she didn’t think that it could be this hard. So, keeping her smile, she continued.

“Well, at least could you tell me your name?”

Elsa put her attention in the other girl, she sighed and, after a long silence, she spoke.

“Elsa... Elsa Snow”.

“Well, Elsa, there is something that you like beside the leather?” Honeymaren joked seeing Elsa’s outfit.

Elsa was wearing a leather jacket, blue leather jeans, a shirt of a metal band that she cut of the middle letting see her belly and the piercing that she had there, leather boots and a collar. 

“As you care”, the taller girl groaned.

“I can see that you don’t want to be here, do you?” Honeymaren asked.

“I’m here because I was asked to, nothing else”

“Well, then, what about this?” The smaller girl got up from her sit and started to walk to the door. “Let’s go to a walk, if you want to tell me what’s bothering you, you can say it to me or, if you don’t want to, then just get out of here”.

“It’s raining outside”

“So? I said go to a walk, not outside”

Elsa glared the girl in front of her, this was not what she thought when she came here, she thought that an student would came, ask her some questions, she’d answer them in the nasty way possible and, then, she could returns to her life. But now, this girl was asking her to go to a walk with her, she guessed that sooner she accepted, the sooner she would end it.

“Fine, I guess”, she acceded taking her stuffs.

“Perfect! Let’s go! The university is big enough for us and I’m hungry, to be honest so, let me take some cookies from the machine and then we can walk”

“Whatever”, Elsa said in a bad mood.

Both of them started to walk in the university’s hallways in silence, Elsa was concentrated in her cellphone reading some news about economy and, sometimes, she passed throw in the music section just to satisfied her curiosity. Suddenly, the girl, Honeymaren, stoped to walk and she did it too, she saw the brunette seeing the candy machine, examining the products in there.

“Hmn... Maybe I can have some of these chocolate cookies, but the soda is calling me as well that chocolate cake!” Honeymaren said in a sigh.

“Just choose a damn thing already”, Elsa groaned.

“What would you choose?” The girl asked to her.

“What?” Was the only answer that the blue eyed could said.

“What would you choose? The cookies, the cake or the soda?”

“I don’t eat those things”, she lied, Elsa actually based almost all her meals in machine’s food and fast food.

“The cookies will be, then!” Honeymaren decided.

The girl with black hair put a had in her pants, from there, she took some money out and introduce it in the machine, after pushed some buttons, the huge metal box did some noises and then the brunette drew her lovely prize, a cookie’s bag.

“It’s done!” She smiled but Elsa did not say a thing. “Let’s go” 

They walked together, Honeymaren tried to make some small talk with the blonde one, but her answers were so full of anger and sadness that she started to really worry, what kind of life do you have to live to desire to end with your own life? I mean, yeah, she had her bad days, but what about a bad life? This was their first session, so, she didn’t want to ask personal question, for now, her only goal was to know her, to get seeing as a friend, not some random student that wanted to get her internships done in a easy way, she was there because she actually wanted to help people as she was helped once when she was younger, after her parents died, she was pretty depressed but thank to the counselor in her school, she could over it, it wasn’t easy, but she could do it. So, that’s why she was there but, until that moment, her only cases were just students with notes problems that with some concentration and organizaron could be resolved, but this was a whole new level and she wanted to do her best.

In other had, Elsa wanted to get out of there, she wasn’t good in socila skills, actually, she didn’t like be social at all! So, being there, “chatting” with a complete stranger made her feel uncomfortable, angrier even but, lucky her, Honeymaren seemed to notice it, so she didn’t ask her anything so special, she asked her what was her degree, what was her favorite food, what were her hobbies, things like that. She answered them in her two moods, angry and “it’s not of your business”. It wasn’t like Elsa really liked to be rude, but she didn’t want to be nice as well, for her, people were just annoying and useless, why a random student would care to learn about her? She was just an stupid girl who makes bad decision and she was better dead that alive and, beside, that girl just wanted to get her internship done and after this, they will never see each other again, she will never care about her.

The time passed and, finally, her session was over. They both were at that time in the music hallway sitting in a bank outside the music’s room because Honeymaren needed to be there for her next class, after all, she was a major music’s student with a degree in folk’s music. Honeymaren looked her watch and noticed the hour, so, with a smile, she was about to saying Elsa that the time was over but, in that moment, a piano starter to sound and, almost immediately, Elsa’s countenance changed, from being angry and moody, suddenly she was relaxed, as if the music could tame her. Now that the blonde was less tense, Honeymaren could see how beautiful Elsa was, her platinum hair, her pretty blue eyes, her soft pinky lips, how this beautiful girl could be one of the most difficult cases in her short life? When the music stopped, Elsa’s tense body returned and, with it, her usual moody mood, but this time, Honeymaren knew something about her, something that, perhaps, could make them close.

“Did you like it?” Was the only phrase that came from Honeymaren’s lips.

“What?” Elsa said.

“The music, did you like it?” The smaller girl repeated.

“It’s not of your business”, the blonde groaned.

“You know, if you liked it, I could play something for you or bringing you here to hear some of my friend playing, they’re very talented” Honeymaren said with a smile.

“I don’t have time for things like this, now, I believe that our time is over and I have to go”, Elsa was saying while she walked away.

“Remember that we have out next meeting in two days!” The brunette yelled.

“I won’t show up anyway”, the taller girl said before leave the place.

Honeymaren looked Elsa leaving the hallway, she was definitely a bad case, maybe she could talk to her professor to get Elsa professional help? Yeah, that wasn’t gonna happen, the profesor wasn’t the best guy in the world, he was drank almost all the time, actually, he should’ve be the one whose watched Elsa’s case but as he preferred to have that hour for sleep in his office, she was the lucky one to have that case. So how she could help someone that didn’t want be helped? The girl sighed and then ran to the music’s room, her class was about to start but she couldn’t get raid of the picture of Elsa’s relaxed face, the blonde was really pretty, if only she allowed her to help her, then she could do her best for doing it, but, for now, she’ll only hope see her again.

Elsa returned to her house, it was a big mansion that her father let to then after die, she looked the structure, the build was white whit some blue details, in the front there was a fount with an angel’s shape and she could see her step-father’s car in the garden. The blonde sighed and was about to leave but she knew she couldn’t let to her mother and her sister alone with that man, so she moved to the house angry about that thought. She got in and walked to the living room, there she saw her mother, Iduna, one of the two reason she hadn’t committed suicide a third time. Her mom was a beautiful woman with brown hair, lovely blue eyes and a warm smile, she was the only person that could understand her at leas for a short time when she was little, now? Their bound was there but really weak. Elsa verified that her mother was fine, no hits, no tears in her eyes, at least this time nothing bad happened, now her sister.

She walked up stairs to Anna’s room, her little sister, when she got there, she could heard some noises that she recognized, moans. Her hear started to accelerated and fear was in her face, she tried to open the door, but was closed, so, in a despaired moment, she kicked several times the door with her strong boot braking the door in half. When she could go inside screaming her sister name, what she saw made her angrier than she already was, Anna was fine, at least, with almost all her clothes in her but with a man that she knew, Hans, the little brat that was making out with her sister and she could feel the anger growing inside her, Hans wasn’t the perfect boyfriend, she was an abuser, he yelled at Anna when he was angry, he had cheating on her several times and, once, he tried to hit her if it wasn’t for her that punch him in the nose. Elsa has told Anna about him, warned about him, but as she could see, her sister was ignoring her as the rest of the damn world. 

“Elsa! What the heck is wrong with you?!” Anna screamed pulling her clothes together.

“Get the fuck out of this house, Hans or you’re gonna have a new nose and eye this time”, Elsa was angry, pretty angry.

“Come on, Els, I wasn’t doing anything bad this time!” Hans excused himself.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!!!” The blonde screamed.

“Fine!” He threw up his hands leaving the room.

“Anna, what the fuck were you thinking? No, correction, you weren’t thinking!” Elsa started.

“What’s wrong with you?!? Kicking my door to get in?? Elsa, I’m a 19 years old girl! I am an adult!” Anna said as angry as Elsa was.

“If you are an adult, then be one and see that that son of a bitch is a fucking abuser! Come on, we live with one!” The blue eye girl was starting to exasperated.

“Hans is not like our step-father!”

“He is!”

“He is not!”

“Anna, he used you once, he manipulated you! Why are you still with him anyway?!”

“Because he is not what your thinking he is! Why you can’t just stay away from my life?!” Anna said making Elsa laugh.

“Oh, believe me, I want to get away of your life and e very one life! But I can’t! Someone has to be the one that brings money to the house, someone has to take care of mother, someone has to keep the bastard of Weaselton in line!” Elsa screamed. “And guess what? That person is me! So, shut up, clean this mess and I’ll call someone to fix the door”

“Why are you so bothering?!?” Was Anna’s last words.

“Because I’m alive and I’m a bother to anyone” Elsa whispered leaving the room.

When she entered to her room, Olaf and Marshmallow, her two white dobermans, received her with happy tails and licks, _«At least someone is happy to see me»_, thought Elsa while patting both heads. She removed her jacket and took care of her lovely puppies, she had founded them in a winter night in a box by themselves, Olaf’s stolen her hearth with those blue eyes while Marshmallow had do it with that innocent but strong look, she loved them so much, the first time when she tried to kill herself, Olaf was the one who warned her mother, Marshmallow the second one and if she would try a third time, she’ll be sure to leave those two with someone who loved them as much as she did.

The rest of the afternoon, Elsa didn’t speak with anyone, she went to her room and close the door behind her, she didn’t eat even when her mother asked her to do it, she wanted to be alone. Elsa sat in her bedroom and watched her roof’s room. She couldn’t deal with everything, at first was so easy, she only needed to be her grandfather tool, just that, now, she was an empty twenty-two girl with no dreams, no hopes and that has to keep her family safe from her step-father. Her cellphone ran and she took it to see a message from Mattias, her company’s supervisor with the amazing new that she, again, has lost another important contract. Nice, now her grandfather will be mad at her, screamed at her face that she was useless and maybe kick the shit out of her for being soincapable.

“I wanna die... I really don’t want to live anymore”, she said in tears.

When the night came and she saw her step-father leave, she did it too. She didn’t say anything to anyone, if she was needed, her mother will call her, so, she grabbed her black jacket with a big snowflake in its back, her cellphone, some money, checked that Olaf and Marshmallow were fine and with enough water in their bowls and she left the house in her motorcycle. In the voyage, she started to listening some songs, this night, she decided that her band will be _Epica_ with _never enough_. One hour later she was in her favourite bar, the Bar of Oken, she knew the guy, he was good, he gives her some free vodka time to time, so, she parked her motorcycle and go in ready for another round of alcohol without limits.

Why she was there again? Yeah, Ryder, thought Honeymaren seeing her surroundings, she was in this bar called Okin? No, Oken, yeah, Oken! Her brother, Ryder, had insisted that it was a great place with a chill atmosphere. The bar was small with a few tables, she was with him in one of those, they went out often, they were the only family that they have so, they loved pass time with each other. Honeymaren wasn’t the bar type, she prefer more physic activities like run in the near forest, climbing, swimming, go to concerts, etc, but she knew, as well, that her brother liked actives less demanding. They were there talking about their days when she saw that Elsa was entering in the place with that angry face that she always had, what was she doing there? Wait a moment, she had her eyes red, was she crying?

“Wait, I’ll be right back”, Honeymaren said getting up.

“Sure?” Her brother exclaimed in a weird tone.

The brunette walked to Elsa’s direction and she could see how she ordered a glass of something, she went to her side and, with a little wave, she said.

“Hey”

Elsa looked at her and rolled her eyes, why was her there? Couldn’t a person just get drunk and depressed herself off?

“Look, I don’t know what do you want, but we are not at the school, so, let’s pretend that we don’t know each other and let me drink alone” Elsa groaned.

“I know we are not at school, so, I can say that a pretty girl like you shouldn’t drink alone”, then Honeymaren took the sit next to her and ordered a glass of soda.

“Really, soda? In a bar?” Laughed the blonde.

“Sorry, I don’t like alcohol, I prefer sweet things”, the brunette said giggling.

“Yeah, I could notice that early”

“So, Elsa, what are you doing here?”

“Getting drunk and wish for a car accident?”

“Ok, can you place stop with the suicide jokes?” In that moment, Elsa smiled, she truly smiled.

“Someday I will stop and that day I’ll do it, I’ve done it before, one last try wound’t be so bad”

A silence grew up between them, Honeymaren now was genially worry about that girl.

“What? Never knew someone that actually desire to kill themselves?”

“No, never”, she answered. “Can I ask why?”

“”It’s not of your business” Elsa smiled.

“Maybe, but maybe I could help? And no, I won’t kill you”

“Then, you can’t help…”

In that moment, a man went in the room and Elsa went cold, her grandfather was there. The man looked at her and with a glare, he ordered to see her out and she couldn’t do another thing that do what he ordered. Honeymaren watched that scene with a suspicious look so, when she saw the blonde get out, she followed her.

When she was outside, the first thing that she saw was this big man punching Elsa in the face made her bleeding.

“You stupid kid!” He screamed. “What did you do this time?!”

“Nothing”, groaned Elsa in total fury.

“You lost another deal” he snapped.

“It is not my fault that they couldn’t pay our prices. I told you, we have to low our comissi—”, another punch.

“Shut up!” This time, was a kick in her abdomen. “You only have one job and you can’t do it properly”

“I’m sorry, sir”, Elsa moaned in the floor.

“The only thing I’m sorry is that my child died in that accident instead of you”, the man spit. “Now, hear me, you will bring two more contracts to the company or I’m going to cut Anna’s scholar support and your mother’s as well” the man threatened.

“Don’t… dare… please”, she begged.

“Do what I say and nothing would happen”, after those words, the man left her in the floor.

When the man was nowhere to be seeing, Honeymaren ran as fast as her legs could and grabbed Elsa to see if she was fine, the blonde was breathing at least, but those hits were pretty bad, she needed medical attention.

“Hey, I got you, let me help you”, the brunette said caring Elsa.

“Now you understand what I don’t want to live anymore?” The blue eyed said with a sad tone but with a smile. “I can’t deal whit this anymore, I can’t”

“Don’t worry about that, for now, just let me help you”

“Why? We only meet for one hour”, she asked still bleeding.

“Because someone helped me once and I want to do the same with you”, Honeymaren answered pulling Elsa in her car. “And, beside, I think you’re cute”

“You never will be a profesional in this”, the blonde joked.

“That’s why I’m not one!”

“Then? What are you?”

“A musician”, Honeymaren smiled.

Elsa then keep quiet, Honeymaren were a musician? Well, she didn’t see that coming but she wound’t say anything, she was so tired and so hurtful at this point to even think. She lied in her back letting Honeymaren drove her to the nearest hospital, for now, she will let the girl helped her, even If she didn’t want it, she could drive her motorcycle in that condition.

Honeymaren watched Elsa getting relaxed in her car, who was that men? Why was he punching her? And what more that man did to Elsa? She didn’t want to think a lot about it but she will find it, no one deserve to be treated like that. She will help Elsa, now more than anything, she couldn’t allow that kind of life for anyone, but, now, getting Elsa to the hospital was her priority.


End file.
